


alien sex toys

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Series: alien sex toys for the discerning lover [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Consentacles, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Alex discovers an alien sex toy and experiments with it-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 7: Tentacles
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: alien sex toys for the discerning lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999612
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	alien sex toys

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Kinktober Day 7: Tentacles
> 
> \-- --  
> cw: tentacles, being walked in on during sex

Alex was cleaning out the bunker filing cabinets. He’d found a few things that were clearly alien artifacts, stolen away to be studied and then shoved into cabinets. Most of them looked like the pieces of the ship Michael had, except for one in the very bottom cabinet, in a box with a label reading, “Do Not Touch.” So of course, Alex had immediately taken it out of the box with his bare hands. 

He wasn’t afraid of any of the alien things they’d found, because he didn’t believe there was anything inherently evil about a race who crash landed. He knew about more peaceful aliens than violent ones, and he couldn’t even say the same about the humans he knew. 

In the box was a large cylinder that looked almost like it was made of metal, although it had the same responsive elements that the ship pieces did. Alex picked it up, assuming it would be safe. 

He pulled out a chair from the table in the center of the bunker, setting the alien artifact on the chair next to him. He didn’t know why, but something kept drawing him to it, and he kept running his fingers over it. It was almost warm, and it felt nice under Alex’s hands. 

Alex stroked his fingers absently across the cylinder, pulling it subconsciously onto his lap to make it easier, his focus mostly on what he was reading. His concentration broke when he realized the button on his pants was being undone, and he wasn’t the one undoing it.

What the fuck? Alex looked down at his lap and felt his pulse start to race. The cylinder had opened on various seams, and protruding from it were a series of tentacles, one of which was uncurling itself from around the button in question and slipping down the zipper. 

Alex’s pulse sped up, his breathing shallow. He froze, trying not to move too much in case that caused it to become violent. What was happening? He watched as the tentacle pulled his pants open and gently stroked along his clothed cock. Alex wasn’t sure what the fuck he had found, but it didn’t  _ seem _ dangerous, and it actually felt nice, stroking him softly. He’d been so tightly wound recently, so determined to get everything cleaned out and shut down for good, that he’d really been neglecting himself, which had to be the reason he was actually getting hard from this. 

Under the tentacle’s ministrations, Alex was soon fully hard, still holding the cylinder in his lap. It seemed to know, to read Alex’s interest, and more tentacles emerged, pulling at the waist of his boxers. Alex lifted his ass from the chair, allowing his boxers and pants to be pulled down below his thighs. There were at least four of the tentacles, all of varying thicknesses, coming from the cylinder now.

Two of them slipped up his thighs, and Alex could feel something wet coming off of them, like they were self-lubricating. He leaned back in the chair as two of the tentacles wrapped around his cock, one curling thickly around the base and the other slithering to tease over the head. The remaining two probed lower, fondling his balls. It felt better than nice, actually—it felt fucking good. 

The tentacles started moving around his cock, jerking him slow and wet, somewhere between the feeling of a hand and a mouth. Alex moaned, squeezing the cylinder unintentionally, and the tentacles seemed to respond in kind, sliding more firmly on Alex’s cock, playing more intentionally with his balls. 

Alex closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations, on the slick, hot grip of the tentacles. He inhaled sharply as he felt one move lower on his body, probing towards his ass. Alex opened his eyes, and saw more of the tentacles emerging from the cylinder, curling around his cock and thighs. 

The ones wrapping around his thighs were strong, and they pulled at him until he realized the thing wanted him off the chair and he slipped onto the floor, lying on his back. The tentacles stayed wrapped high around his thighs, pulling his legs apart as much as possible with his pants still on around his knees. The ones on his cock resumed their motions, and two new ones moved to his ass, circling around the rim. 

Alex moaned again, painfully aroused. He breathed through it as one of the tentacles pushed into his ass, sliding in easily from their self-lubrication. They were flared, so the first push inside him was easy, the smaller end of the tentacle barely noticeable. But once it pushed in further, then Alex could feel it, and he could definitely feel when a second one pushed in. The tentacles writhed inside of him, stroking him in a way human hands could never do. They found his prostate quickly, pulsing against it with varying pressure and motions, so that he couldn’t get comfortable in the sensations, and each one hit him with a new wave of pleasure. 

Breathing heavily, Alex tried to focus on the alien feeling of the tentacles, trying uselessly to stay in control of the situation. He didn’t feel threatened, and it felt so good—so alien, but so good—and he let his control go bit by bit, until he was a writhing, sweating, moaning mess on the floor, the tentacles stripping his cock and fucking his ass. 

Alex could feel himself getting to the edge, and he squeezed the cylinder again, like he was letting it know. That was foolish, but it seemed to respond, the motions of all the tentacles getting harder and more focused, until he was right there, he was going to cum any moment, he was—

“Alex,” Michael’s voice echoed into the bunker, and Alex came like it had been a command. 

He opened his eyes to see Michael standing in the doorway—Alex hadn’t even heard him come in—and smiled weakly. Michael looked surprised, and alarmed, and more than a little bit aroused. 

The tentacles unwound themselves from Alex’s softening cock and his thighs, although the ones in his ass kept rubbing against him until he whined from the overstimulation, and then they slipped out, too. 

Once they’d all retreated, Alex let the cylinder slip onto the ground, breathing hard but meeting Michael’s eyes. 

“What the fuck was that?” Michael asked, looking torn between wanting to come over and not wanting to intrude. Alex made a whining noise and Michael’s eyes narrowed as he came into the room. “Are you okay?”

Alex laughed, high off the orgasm, waving away Michael’s concern. “Yes, I am good, yeah. That was good.” He paused, sitting up weakly. “And I’m guessing it’s some kind of alien sex toy?”

“Damn,” Michael prodded the cylinder with his boot, but it stayed dormant. “That’s lightyears ahead of a vibrator.”

“Yeah. It was an experience.” Alex stood up carefully, gripping the edge of the table for support. He felt wobbly and boneless in the best possible way. “Too bad we have to catalogue it with everything else.”

“Well,” Michael grinned deviously, “No one else knows it’s here, right?” Alex shrugged—probably not. “So who will miss it if we just…accidentally take it home? See what it does with two of us?” 

Alex considered. It really had been good, and imagining Michael with those things wrapped around him, taking him apart while Alex fucked him—that was something he could definitely break a rule for. “Well, we can’t really catalogue it until we know everything it can do.”

Michael picked up the cylinder and put it on the table, grinning. “True, so we really have no choice.”

Alex smiled. “For science?” 


End file.
